


Easy as Life

by icandrawamoth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Saving People Hunting Things, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Is this how the gods reward the faithful through the ages?Forcing us to prove that all hardest things we've doneAre easy, so easy





	Easy as Life

**Author's Note:**

> For comment_fic prompt: "Is this how the gods reward the faithful through the ages? / Forcing us to prove the hardest thing we've done / Are easy / So easy" (lyrics from Easy as Life from the musical Aida)

Hunting is a thankless job; they've known it since they were children. No matter how many angels, demons, ghosts, monsters, or vengueful gods they take down, there are always more ready to take their place. There's no real payment and certainly no rest. It ends sad or ends bloodly; they've always known that, too.

But they can't stop. Won't. All that evil is out in the world, its only goal to hurt innocent people, and the Winchesters aren't about to let that happen. They'll gladly go to their graves saving people and hunting things.

So when one brother stands in another motel doorway saying, “C'mon, time to hit the road,” the other looks up from where he slumps on the bed, pushes exhaustion and fear and pain from his mind, and follows him out.


End file.
